Thunderstorms
by pomegranate-stars
Summary: Who knew the Magic Knight of Water was afraid of thunderstorms? Clemi Oneshot.


**Hello all! I have recently become re-obsessed with Magic Knight Rayearth and this is the fruition of that obsession. **^_^ **It's set sometime towards the beginning of Season Two. I really hope you like it, as it's my first time working with either that oh-so-gorgeous Master Mage or** **my favorite knight**.

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Clef...But alas, I do not. Oh, and I don't own Umi either.**

* * *

**Thunderstorms**

Lightning flashed across the inky black sky, briefly lighting up the empty room. The Master Mage of the land of Cephiro frowned at the sky outside the window as the thunder crashed. The storm was very close. This was something all members of Cephiro were trying to get used to. It had never used to storm while Princess Emeraude was alive.

Clef returned his attention to the piece of parchment he'd been reading. The patter of rain suddenly filled the cavernous room, as though one of the Rune Gods had decided to upturn a tub of water on the roof of the castle. Clef sighed and tossed the parchment lightly into the air; there was a crackle and a searing flash of light and it vanished. He sank down onto the throne at the top of the pedestal and placed his staff across his knees. He rubbed his sky blue eyes with a deep sigh. Lightning arced across the sky followed instantly by a clap of thunder that shook the castle to its foundation.

Suddenly, the great heavy doors of the throne room creaked slowly open. Clef lifted his head form his hand and looked. There, standing in the doorway with a downcast look in her eyes was the Magic Knight of Water. Umi remained in the doorway, her cerulean hair cascading down her back, fingering the edge of her pale pink nightgown. She gazed at him with an unrecognizable emotion in her eyes.

Clef smiled warmly at her. "Umi. Come in. Could you not sleep again?" The Master Mage didn't quite know why, but he very much enjoyed the Water Knight's company. She was one of the very few people in the world he would tell anything—she'd tell him when he was being stupid without even batting an eye; and yet in contrast, she'd smile when she knew he needed to be told he was doing the right thing. She'd slow her pace whenever they walked together, yet made it look so natural he sometimes didn't even notice.

Umi moved silently towards the throne. Clef swept his staff through the air and the familiar shimmering silver chair appeared in midair. She sank down into it and stared at her clasped hands.

Clef frowned. "Umi… what's wrong?" He was a little worried. He'd never before seen the proud Knight look so…scared.

"I…um…" Umi wasn't meeting his eyes. He rose from the throne and crossed to where she was sitting. He took one of her hands in his own and was surprised to find it trembling.

"Umi! My dear, what's wrong?" He pleaded. Lightning suddenly lit up the room, lighting the contours of Umi's pale face for a brief instant before a rolling clap of thunder shook the castle. Umi winced and the grip on his hand tightened.

Clef paused and shot an incredulous look out the window at the foreboding sky. He looked back down at their clasped hands and guessed quietly, "Is it the storm?"

Umi met his eyes for the first time that night, her gorgeous blue eyes dewy and shining with unshed tears.

"It's embarrassing." She muttered bitterly. "I'm from Tokyo. I've seen things there that even Lantis would think twice about. I've almost died here in Cephiro God-knows-how-many times, and yet…" Lightning flashed and Umi grabbed onto Clef's wide sleeve. She squeezed her eyes shut and winced as thunder boomed. "How can I help Hikaru and Fuu and all of you here if I'm scared of a stupid thunderstorm?" Her voice quavered.

Clef felt his heart constrict for the proud Water Knight. This took a lot for her to admit and he was honored that she'd chosen him to come to. The sound of rain filled the silence in the vast room. Umi slowly released the Mage's sleeve and let her hand drop back into her lap. She sat with her shoulders hunched, staring at the floor. She shouldn't have come here. She knew it. She'd revealed her weakness to someone whose opinion she very much cared about, and now… She should have just stayed in her room and hidden under her blankets like…

Umi suddenly looked up, her thoughts interrupted, as a heavy weight descended onto her shoulders. Clef had unbuttoned his outer cloak and draped it over her shoulders. She took a moment to appreciate the weight that the Master Mage's small frame bore every day. She touched the edge of the cloak and the Mage, now dressed in his dark purple under robes, gave her a comforting smile.

"Umi…" He began, reaching up with one hand to trace the outline of her jaw, letting her hair tumble through his fingers. It was just as silky and smooth as it looked. "My dear, fear isn't weakness. It gives you something to fight against, something to help you grow. It's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of." He smiled down at her. "I promise."

Umi reached up and held his hand to her cheek, eyes full of quiet emotion. Suddenly, as she looked up at the Master Mage's kind face, something inside her broke. She lurched forward and hugged the diminutive mage around the middle. Clef's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he sucked in his breath, unsure as to how to respond to this unexpected turn of events.

"Thank you, Clef." She murmured into his chest.

His eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around his knight and held her close, appreciating the height she was when she was sitting. "You're welcome, Umi."

It was a few moments before she pulled away, a flush highly evident on her cheeks as she pulled Clef's cloak tighter around her shoulders. "Um….Clef?"

"Yes?"

"Will you…" Umi looked lightly embarrassed. "Will you, just…stay with me for a few moments longer?"

"Of course, Umi." He knew at that moment that he'd stay with her forever.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated and treasured. :)  
**

**Love**

**Allie  
**


End file.
